Kai ga Hoshii
by Miruru
Summary: END -- Lo has hecho dos veces en nada de tiempo...No se me va a olvidar. El nombre es Axel, ¿lo ves? Yo me llamo Roxas. ¡Chap 4 up! Ambicionó aquel corazón de fuego para utilizarlo, lo consiguió y aquella acción provocó el surgimiento de un terrible odio.
1. Aprendiendo lo desconocido

Kai ga Hoshii

Capítulo 1

_**A**__prendiendo lo desconocido._

En la oscuridad, bajo sus pies podía observar un gran mosaico, parecidos a aquellos que solían adornar las ventanas de las catedrales. Era tan grande que no podía distinguir el dibujo que esta formaba, pero aún así no le interesaba demasiado.

- ¿Dónde demonios estoy? -habló en voz alta.

Escuchó unos pasos, sordos, casi se podría decir que la goma era de algún material duro que hacía que resonasen más fuertemente. No se movió aunque algo en su interior le decía que aquel lugar no era en el que debía permanecer. Quedarse allí a escuchar lo que esa persona podría decirle, no le iba a gustar.

- Bienvenido -dijo la figura que había delante de él. Extrañamente se parecía a él, solo que no lo podía ver bien del todo, las sombras lo cubrían como si él fuese el mejor lugar donde podían posarse a descansar.

- ¿Qué lugar es este? -preguntó de nuevo.

- Solo he venido a avisarte... -dijo cambiando de tema la persona que se encontraba delante de él.- Pronto perderás algo importante y la vida dejará de ser lo mismo para ti.

Unos segundos de silencio se abrieron entre los presentes en aquel extraño lugar, miró con unos profundos ojos verdes a aquella misteriosa persona que le devolvía a su vez una mirada entre verde y azulada. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro finalmente.

- ¿De qué estás hablándome? -levantó una mano para acentuar su incredulidad- ¿Estás intentando que me crea que de repente he sido transportado a alguna especie de dimensión extraña para ser avisado de mi futuro¡Jah! Esto debe ser un sueño. Eso es.

La oscuridad empezó a disolverse a su alrededor, y no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho. Lo que vino a continuación fue lo que más le desconcertó de todo... Aquel misterioso sonrió irónicamente como él lo había hecho antes y se encogió de hombros. Como diciendo: Lo que tú digas. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó entre los últimos resquicios de oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a si mismo sentado en su cama, en su solitario piso, en el mismo lugar en el que se despertaba siempre, cada mañana, cada semana, cada mes... La misma monotonía con la que se levantaba.

- Aw, debería vigilar lo que veo... Después tengo sueños muy extraños e incomprensibles -dijo alborotando su cabello intentando desperezarse.

Se levantó de la cama, la arregló un poco y se marchó hacia el lavabo donde se miró perezosamente en el espejo. Observó como sus ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada, su pelo rojizo estaba más desordenado de lo que solía estar de costumbre. Después de una ducha, ya estaba listo para empezar el día con fuerzas... Y creedme que las iba a necesitar.

Con una bolsa de tintorería bajo el brazo, el pelirrojo salió del piso y empezó a correr por las calles del pueblo en dirección a su lugar de trabajo.

- Demonios¿qué hora será? -preguntaba a si mismo angustiado mientras intentaba encontrar el bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba puesto.- Tiene que estar por aquí el reloj.

Bajó la vista sin dejar de caminar y por fin encontró el reloj, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, pero no le duró demasiado al comprobar la hora que las manecillas marcaban.

- Como no me dé prisa no llegaré a tiempo -dijo con angustia guardando a la fuerza el reloj de nuevo en su bolsillo.

De repente chocó con alguien que cayó al suelo, él trastabilló un poco hacia atrás y miró adelante para observar una muchacha de cabellos castaños largos que se quejaba en el suelo.

- Au, au, au... Que daño... -murmuró a disgusto la muchacha- Mirar por donde va uno sería una buena idea...

- Ops, perdona Thess -dijo el pelirrojo con apuro- Pero iba mirando el reloj y pensando que llegaría tarde...

- ¡Ah, cierto, yo iba pensando lo mismo! Vayamos juntos em... ¿Cómo era...? -dijo la chica llevándose un dedo al mentón.

- Te dije que simplemente me llamases Lea -contestó el chico a disgusto.

- ¿Sabes que es un nombre extraño para un chico? -dijo la chica empezando a caminar al lado del pelirrojo.

- Solo sé que es lo mejor que puedo hacer con mi nombre -dijo a disgusto el pelirrojo- Así que deja ya el temita¿quieres?

Thess era una muchacha de más o menos su edad, se había convertido en una amiga hacía relativamente poco. El lugar donde la había conocido había sido en su trabajo, al cual ahora iban, ambos con retraso. El único defecto que conseguía hacerlo sentirse irritado, era la facilidad con que ésta se olvidaba de su nombre... Vale que no era demasiado común... Pero tan poco como para que se le olvidase cada dos por tres...

- ¡Llegáis ambos tarde! Además ya sabéis que a las clientas les gusta que Lea las atienda -dijo el jefe con el ceño fruncido.

- El pelirrojo tiene éxito con las chicaas, el pelirrojo tiene éxito con las chicaas -dijo Thess cantarinamente.

- ¡Para ya! -dijo Lea irritado- Aunque si lo piensas lo que no sería normal es que lo tuviese con los chicos. ¡Y llámame por mi nombre!

- Pero ya casi no lo recuerdo... Ale... -dijo pensativamente Thess.

- ¡LEA! -contestó Lea perdiendo los estribos y poniéndose el delantal.

- Perdóname, Lea -dijo Thess con cara triste- Pero en serio que se me hace difícil recordarlo.

- Bah, está bien, como digas... -dijo enfurruñado, saliendo a la tienda.

Ese era su primera faena a lo largo de su día a día, trabajar en la charcutería del señor Sion. Allí había demostrado grandes habilidades y además había cautivado el corazón de las clientas que venían a comprar. Por lo tanto, ya tenía aquellas ventas aseguradas. Mientras que él se encargaba de las partes de carnes, Thess se dedicaba al embutido y mientras duraba su jornada, el señor Sion se dedicaba a la parte contable del comercio.

Cuando acabó el turno en el comercio, Lea se desvistió y salió con su habitual ropa casual a la calle. Al poco Thess le siguió, con aire ensoñador.

- Esta tarde pienso tomarme un buen descanso -exclamó felizmente Thess- ¿Y tú.. em...?

- ... Me pareces increíble- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados- Lea. Yo no voy a tomarme ningún descanso. He leído que necesitan gente para colgar unos carteles, así que antes de ir a mi trabajo de la tarde pasaré dos horas colgando carteles.

- En serio L-Lea, no sé como sacas fuerza para tantos trabajos -dijo Thess mirándolo sorprendida.

- Jah, no me subestimes -dijo con una sonrisa superior- Además quiero ahorrar dinero, y trabajar es la mejor manera.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con el dinero? -dijo ella curiosamente.

- Me gustaría ver mundo... Visitar tantos sitios... -dijo ensoñadoramente Lea, mirando hacia el cielo- Bueno, me voy ya. No quiero que alguien se adelante y me quite mi puesto de trabajo.

- ¡Adiós! Nos vemos mañana, em... -dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Lea¿Lo has memorizado? -dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa pícara.

Corría por las calles de nuevo, igual que por la mañana. Sabía que lo principal era llegar antes que alguien solicitase el puesto, y una vez lo tuviese, tenía dos horas antes de marcharse a su otro empleo. Mientras corría, unos ojos de color dorado le observaban atentamente, y sin que nadie se fijase en él, desapareció en las sombras.

Por su parte Lea, que seguía corriendo, por segunda vez en un día, se chocó contra algo y esta vez no pudo aguantar el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, al igual que con lo que había chocado.

- "Auch, auch, auch... ¿Esta vez con qué me habré chocado? Vaya día el mío..." -pensaba Lea mientras se frotaba el codo dolorido por el golpe.

Se levantó por fin y miró hacia delante donde vio, en el suelo, a un hombre de pelo grisáceo y de apariencia imponente, movía con cuidado un pie que parecía haberse dañado, observándolo con sus ojos de color dorado.

- P-perdone... No le había visto, salió de repente... -dijo Lea un tanto apurado, al ver como no contestaba nada frunció el ceño con preocupación- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Creo que me he torcido el tobillo... Eso es todo -dijo el desconocido incorporándose.

Lea se lo quedó mirando, mientras éste le miraba con aquellos ojos que a él le parecieron tan extraños... Vestía una larga túnica negra, con una capucha sobre la que descansaba la larga cabellera y unos guantes negros enfundaban sus manos. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en ese hombre que le interesaba. No en el panorama físico... ¡no es que le hubiesen empezado a gustar ahora los hombres, por dios! Era extraño de definir.

- ¿Es nuevo en el pueblo? -dijo Lea finalmente. No recordaba haberle visto nunca- "No creo que lo olvidaría fácilmente"

- ¿Tanto se me nota? -dijo con una breve sonrisa apurada el desconocido- Mi nombre es Xemnas y soy un científico.

Después de una breve exclamación de sorpresa, Lea miró a su alrededor algo incómodo. Sabía que había tenido prisa por ir al trabajo, pero por no mirar por donde andaba había hecho daño a un desconocido. Así que en parte se sentía responsable.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre chico? -preguntó Xemnas.

- Mi nombre es Lea... -y seguidamente puso una sonrisa irónica- Yo no soy científico ni nada importante. Tan solo soy un trabajador a tiempo parcial. Eso sí -dijo y de repente pegó con su puño en su pecho- Con orgullo.

- La verdad es que me vendría bien que alguien me enseñase un poco el pueblo... Quería recorrerlo a pie rápidamente, para verlo todo y no perderme ninguna parte importante de él... Pero con este pie no creo que pueda hacerlo -dijo bajando la vista- ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme lo más destacable del lugar?

- Ehm... Pues... la verdad es que yo... -empezó Lea apuradamente, llevándose la mano tras la cabeza.

- Oh, tranquilo lo entiendo. Lamento haberte importunado con mi pregunta. -dijo con una expresión solemne Xemnas- Encantado de haberte conocido, chico.

El hombre de la túnica negra se giró y empezó a caminar lentamente, con un ligero cojeo. Lea miraba la escena mientras en su interior un gran sentimiento de culpa se mezclaba con el de curiosidad. Por su parte Xemnas miraba al frente, mientras mentalmente llevaba una cuenta atrás.

- "Tres... Dos... Uno..." -contaba internamente.

- ¡E-esto, espera! -oyó gritar a Lea mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercarse a él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la sonrisa de alguien que ha conseguido algo que estaba esperando- E-está bien. Te acompañaré. Pero el nombre es Lea¿lo has memorizado?

- De acuerdo. Lea, pues. Espero que me guíes bien -dijo con una reverencia Xemnas.

Al final, con todo el trajín no había ido al trabajo de los carteles... Al final ni siquiera al otro. Lea suspiró brevemente pensando como de manipulable era. Después de todo, el hombre no había muerto por el golpe... Pero no podía dejar de pensar en como, si no lo hubiese llegado a ayudar, por su culpa hubiese perdido tiempo en su investigación... o en lo que fuese para lo que necesitase aquella visita.

Después de un intenso recorrido por la ciudad, Lea llevó a la plaza más alta del pueblo a Xemnas. Allí finalizaría el recorrido. Cuando por fin subieron, Xemnas se sentó en un banco, mientras que Lea se asomó al precipicio que se abría bajo la baranda, observando el horizonte.

- Ah... me encanta mirar la puesta de sol desde aquí -dijo Lea con una sonrisa en el rostro.- El color rojizo es tan hermoso.

- Te gusta este lugar por lo que veo¿cierto? -preguntó Xemnas incorporándose y mirando alrededor.

- Seh, puedo observar tooodo desde aquí. Hoy no, porque es día laboral. Pero los fines de semana siempre suele estar a rebosar de gente. Se siente bien -dijo Lea aún sonriendo, sentándose en el banco donde antes había estado Xemnas.

- Dime, Lea... ¿Qué sabes del corazón? -dijo Xemnas asomándose ahora él al borde de la barandilla.

- Mmm... ¿Es una pregunta trampa? -contestó con el ceño fruncido el pelirrojo.

Rió brevemente- No Lea, no es ninguna trampa -contestó Xemnas.

- Bueno... -dijo mirando a su alrededor con los ojos, inquietamente, como sondeando en las profundidades de su propio conocimiento- A parte que es un órgano... Un poco su funcionamiento... ¿que sirve para mantenernos vivos quizás?

- Yo me refería más al poder del corazón... Ese gran misterio insondable... -dijo Xemnas girándose y mirándolo con sus profundos ojos dorados- Los corazones se componen de luz y oscuridad... En mayor o menor cantidad. Hay corazones llenos de oscuridad... Hay corazones llenos de luz... Y son esos los que acaban jugando papeles importantes en los destinos de las personas.

- Mmm... -murmuró Lea de manera continuada, durante unos segundos- No entiendo muy bien a qué te refieres.

- Esa es mi gran investigación Lea. Yo quiero saber el poder que reside en todos los corazones. Tanto en el tuyo, como en el de los demás -dijo Xemnas seriamente.

- ¿ Incluso en el tuyo? -preguntó Lea con el ceño fruncido.

- Jeh... Sí... supongo... -dijo Xemnas con una sonrisa que desconcertó al pelirrojo.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo, Xemnas-san... -dijo Lea interrumpiendo de nuevo- ¿Qué es ese poder del que habla? Nunca he escuchado tal cosa...

- Verás Lea... Nuestro corazón irradia una fuerza, una fuerza que es capaz de salvarnos en los momentos necesarios. Una fuerza que nos puede dar poder para alzarnos con la victoria... Pero dependiendo de la naturaleza de ese corazón, ese poder se podrá usar para alzar a la oscuridad o para alzar a la luz.

- Hm... Supongo que te refieres a todo ese rollo del bien y el mal -dijo finalmente Lea.

- Va más allá... Porque en el lugar donde residen los corazones las personas no influyen, lo único que es decisivo es el lugar al que pertenece ese corazón. Sea luz... Sea oscuridad... Allí, donde todos los corazones que se separan van a parar... Kingdom Hearts.

- ¿Kingdom Hearts? -dijo confuso Lea.

- Dime, Lea...¿Crees en otros mundos? -preguntó Xemnas

* * *

El fic se compone de 4 capítulos, lo tengo terminado... Solo espero que os guste. Axel es uno de mis personajes preferidos de KH2, y empecé a preguntarme cosas de él... De una mente como la mía, salió este intento de reflejar un poco como llegó a ser Axel. Escogí Lea porque lo vi en algunos fics, y comprobando como se compuso Roxas, pensé que tenía sentido.

**:3 Si hay algo que no cuadra se siente xD. El título es Kai ga hoshii, que traducido sería Deseo el fuego o ambiciono el fuego (en el sentido que quiero tener el fuego en mi posesión, vamos ù.ú ) Me costó mucho decidirme por un título, iba a pecar con los típicos alma ardiente o alguna de esas variantes... Al final acabó en esto... No me disloca, pero bueno, es mejor que nada xD**

**Se agradecerían reviews :3 XD Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Bye byee!!!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

**PD: Aunque tenga Yaoi en mi nick, este fic no tendrá yaoi... y eso que estuve muy tentada de hacer un Akuroku xDDD**


	2. Cambio de eXistencia

**Capítulo Dos.**

_Cambio de e__**X**__istencia._

**"Dime, Lea...¿Crees en otros mundos?"**

Tumbado bocabajo en la cama, con la barbilla apoyada en la almohada y el ceño fruncido, Lea miraba por la ventana, el negro cielo. Mientras no podía dejar de pensar en la dichosa frase. Lo cierto era que la conversación no había ido mucho más lejos. Xemnas se había despedido con la excusa que tenía que reunirse con sus compañeros de investigación y había dejado a Lea solo en la plaza.

- Pensándolo bien, esa ha sido una manera ruda de despedirse de alguien que faltó al trabajo para llevarlo de turismo por la ciudad -dijo con enfado Lea, volviéndose boca arriba.

La existencia de otros mundos... A parte de en el que él existía... ¿Qué habría allí¿Sería igual¿Pero era cierto que existían¿O únicamente le había hecho aquella pregunta para burlarse de él? A disgusto, comprobó como lo único que estaba consiguiendo era añadir más y más preguntas a su cabeza. Más interrogantes a los que se sumaban los que tenían que ver con los corazones...

- "Debería haberle preguntado qué locura era esa de que los corazones se separan... Si alguien se separa de su corazón muere. ¿Es que ese hombre no piensa eso?" -se preguntaba a si mismo mientras se levantaba y cogía su cazadora.

Salió a la calle a dar una vuelta, en la mano llevaba un gran frisby, aunque no era exactamente uno normal, llevaba un mecanismo con un gran hilo, como si el objeto fuese más una cometa. Caminó por las oscuras calles de la ciudad... Occult town. No entendía muy bien a qué se debía aquel nombre, pero tenía su misterio. Y planteándose la posibilidad de que habrían otros mundos... se preguntaba si Occult Town estaba precisamente oculta.

Se sentó en su sitio preferido, en él, a una distancia considerable se encontraba un pequeño soporte elevado con unas figuras pequeñas. Allí era donde pasaba el tiempo para entrenar y despejar la mente. Su pequeño juego era golpear las figuritas con el frisby y aquello se le daba realmente bien. Lo empezó a lanzar, acertando en el 99,9 de las veces.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó una voz a su espalda. Lea se giró asustado, nunca le habían llamado la atención por hacer eso pero... nunca era tarde para empezar. Allí observó al misterioso hombre que había conocido, aquel que le había explicado tantas cosas misteriosas y que había desatado tantos interrogantes en su cabeza- Es un poco tarde¿no es así?

- Entreno -dijo Lea girándose para tirar del hilo.

- ¿Qué es exactamente eso que tiras...? Parece un frisby pero... -dijo Xemnas, apoyado en una pared cercana y observando al pelirrojo.

- Es que lo uso para entrenar mi puntería... ¿Ve aquellas figuritas de allí? Pues intento golpearlas con él. -dijo Lea cogiendo finamente el frisby.

- Eso es difícil -dijo Xemnas tranquilamente.

- Lo golpeo casi siempre, así fue cuando descubrí que me pasaba la mitad del tiempo levantándome a recogerlo. -dijo Lea casualmente- Así que le instalé esto para no tener que levantarme y perder tiempo.

- Eres ingenioso -comentó Xemnas, mientras observaba como lanzaba el frisby y golpeaba en las figuras.

- Xemnas-san... ¿Existen otros mundos? -dijo Lea girando la cara, mirándole con seriedad con sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Tú que crees? -preguntó con media sonrisa.

- Yo... Hasta ahora no me lo había planteado nunca... Pero... -Lea dirigió la vista al cielo con una sonrisa- La verdad es que si fuese cierto no me importaría, sería interesante. Sería tan interesante verlos...

- Entiendo -dijo Xemnas.

- Xemnas-san... Sobre los corazones... ¿Porqué dijo que ese... Kingdom Hearts... era el sitio al que los corazones que abandonaban su cuerpo iban…? Si un corazón pudiese abandonar su cuerpo, la persona moriría... al igual que su corazón -dijo Lea con el ceño fruncido- ¿No es cierto?

- Lea... ¿Escuchaste lo que te conté esta tarde, cierto? Es algo que nadie sabe de verdad, solo unos pocos conocen la verdadera naturaleza que rigen los corazones... Alguien puede perder su alma, pero también puede perder su corazón... Y entonces nacen nuevos seres, seres de la oscuridad y la nada... Las otras mitades que junto a un corazón componen a un ser humano.

- ¿Nuevos seres? -preguntó Lea, sintiendo que su corazón latía con cierta congoja.

- Sincorazón... Incorpóreos... -murmuró mirando a la nada Xemnas.

- ¡Xemnas-sama! -gritó una voz, y un hombre apareció corriendo por la calle. Su pelo era de color azulado y largo, en la frente llevaba una horrible cicatriz en forma de equis- Salió tan repentinamente, me dejó preocupado.

- Lo siento, Saïx -dijo Xemnas tranquilamente.

- Tenemos asuntos que tratar... Debería regresar -dijo el tal Saïx, seguidamente reparó en la presencia de Lea y le observó detenidamente.

- De acuerdo, vamos. -ultimó Xemnas- Nos vemos... Lea.

Saïx iba delante de Xemnas, a paso ligero y se adelantó mucho, mientras que Xemnas solo había avanzado un poco. Repentinamente se detuvo, llamando la atención de Lea, que le observó extrañado.

- Tu corazón brilla Lea... Indomable, buscando la libertado, buscando cumplir sus deseos... Como una llama... -Xemnas dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que Lea no alcanzó a vislumbrar- Es interesante...

Lanzó su frisby a la vez que Xemnas pronunciaba aquellas últimas palabras, observó como falló su objetivo y cayó al suelo con estrépito. Lea observaba con un extraño sentimiento en su corazón el frisby caído. Pegó un suspiro profundo y se levantó a recogerlo, total, no había dicho nada que hubiese merecido aquel extraño sentimiento que había surgido en él.

Después de caminar llegaron a un pequeño hostal. Habían reservado unas habitaciones con tal de no levantar demasiadas sospechas entre la gente del pueblo mientras buscaban alguien digno de interés. Saïx se sentó en una silla cercana a la ventana, desde donde se podían observar las luces de la ciudad.

- ¿Ese era el chico del que me habías hablado brevemente ayer? -preguntó finalmente, viendo que Xemnas no decía nada al respecto.

- Sí. Se llama Lea -dijo Xemnas y se acercó para mirar también por la ventana- ¿Pudiste observar su corazón, su bravura?

- ... Sí. Como una llama que no quiere extinguirse. Llena de sentimientos... -dijo Saïx mirando con melancolía el exterior- Duele.

Dormía pacíficamente hasta que un fuerte temblor, que sacudió todo el edificio incluida su cama, le despertó. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron asustados, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. En el exterior se seguían escuchando ruido de destrucción, gritos de la gente y una sirena sonaba por todas las calles de la ciudad.

- Rápido, todo el mundo está yendo hacia el refugio sur -escuchó a un hombre gritando en la calle a su familia.

No sabía bien, bien que estaba ocurriendo... Pero si todo el mundo estaba huyendo debía ser por algún motivo. Se levantó rápidamente, se calzó los pies y bajó corriendo los escalones hacia la calle. Ni se había preocupado por cambiarse, iba con aquellos pantalones cortos y la camiseta corta que usaba como pijama. Cuando salió a la calle escuchó con congoja como los alrededores parecían vacíos, seguramente las familias de aquella zona ya habían huido a un lugar seguro. ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo sería seguro? Y lo que era mejor... ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Otra explosión, no muy lejos, le sacó de sus pensamientos... Lo mejor sería que él también se uniese a los demás refugiados. Giró a la derecha y se dirigió por la calle principal hacia el sur, mirando hacia los lados con nerviosismo, buscando el enemigo al que evitar. Unos metros delante de la bifurcación que debía tomar a la derecha, observó como parecía haber alguien en el suelo, quizás se había hecho daño, podría ayudarlo. La oscuridad de la calle lo envolvía, casi no podía apreciar quien era, ni como estaba la persona.

Repentinamente un sonido desagradable llegó a sus oídos, un sonido que hizo que sintiese como si el tiempo se estuviese parando a su alrededor. Dio unos pasos más, observando como había algo más alrededor del cuerpo y repentinamente paró en seco, abriendo mucho los ojos, que temblaban involuntariamente ante lo que estaban viendo. Dos seres pequeños, como sombras, con unos ojos de color amarillento devoraban un corazón, un corazón brillante que despedía una luz especial. La persona que había en el suelo tenía los ojos abiertos y además estaba deshaciéndose. Retrocedió unos pasos asustado, intentando que aquellos seres no se diesen cuenta de su presencia.

"_Alguien puede perder su alma, pero también puede perder su corazón..."_

Aquella frase que Xemnas le había dicho aquella noche resonó en su cabeza, en aquella cabeza que se sentía al borde del colapso. Tenía miedo, aquello era real... aquellos seres estaban devorando el corazón que habían robado a una persona... Esa persona había muerto, estaba desapareciendo... ¿eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Por fin volvió a la bifurcación y rápidamente giró hacia la derecha, corriendo hacia el refugio. Unos seres blancos salieron a su encuentro, se movían con un extraño balanceo, pegó un pequeño respingo. Giró sobre sí mismo y se desvió a la izquierda lo suficiente como para poder seguir su camino, esquivando a aquellos seres blancos. Se giró para observar y justo cuando pasaba junto a un cubo de basura, cogió la tapadera y la lanzó contra los bichos, que la esquivaron sin problema.

- Maldita sea¿es que nunca se cansan? -dijo a disgusto Lea mientras seguía corriendo.

Después de una agitada carrera por fin vislumbró el refugio, corrió y pegó en la puerta en repetidas ocasiones, para llamar la atención de los que habían dentro.

- ¡Abridme por favor! -gritó desde fuera, mirando a los lados, con miedo de que alguno de aquellos seres se lanzase a atacarlo- ¡Soy Lea!

- ¡Abridle, es del pueblo! -escuchó una voz masculina en el interior.

La puerta se abrió y entró con prisa al interior, se recostó sobre la puerta, que ahora ya estaba cerrada. Respiraba agitadamente, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo aquella noche.

- Ahora hay muchos más... -dijo la voz de un hombre.

- Antes no había ninguno¿como puede ser que ahora...? -dijo otro con cierto enfado en su voz.

- ¡Es culpa del chico! -gritó una mujer, cosa que provocó que Lea abriese los ojos confundido.

- ¿Cómo va a ser mi culpa? -gritó Lea viendo como todas las miradas se habían posado silenciosamente en él.

- No había ninguno de esos monstruos hasta que tú llegaste, y ahora hasta están intentando tirar la puerta abajo... -dijo uno de los presentes.

- ¿Cómo podría ser eso cierto? -dijo una voz de chica, que se acercó y acabó identificando como Thess- Lea, ponte allí.

- ¿Por qué habría de ponerme all-- ...? -empezó a disgusto el pelirrojo

- Solo hazlo, confía en mí -dijo Thess insistentemente.

Pegó un suspiro enfadado y caminó hasta el lugar donde la muchacha le había indicado, detrás de él había una ventana, pero se quedó mirando a los habitantes del pueblo, que lo miraban de una manera desconfiada. Repentinamente un golpe en el cristal que había detrás de él le hizo sobresaltarse. Se giró sobresaltado y observó como uno de los bichos blancos se había lanzado contra el cristal, fuera habían muchos más, congregados alrededor de la ventana. Sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo, y los demás parecían que tampoco, Thess se apartó ante los ojos incrédulos de Lea, con la vista baja, como si estuviese decepcionada.

El corazón de Lea latía aún más violentamente viendo como ahora los que había dentro se acercaban a él. Entre unos cuantos hombres lo asieron con fuerza, Lea gritaba diciéndoles a todos que aquello era una estupidez, que no sabían que estaban haciendo, que si estaban locos... Mientras se sentía traicionado, no podía creer como habían llegado a aquella conclusión, como podían estar arrastrándolo hacia un futuro catastrófico... Ya lo sentía, podía saborearlo en aquel extraño deje metálico que notaba en su boca, podía escucharlo, eran los pasos de la muerte, que se acercaban imparablemente hacia él...

¡NO! Ahora no podía rendirse... Se vio empujado fuera, la puerta se cerró con rapidez y escuchó movimientos de sombras acercándose a él. Se giró y empezó a correr, no sabía hacia donde iba, pero sabía que debía huir de aquel lugar. Las sombras y aquellos seres blancos cada vez se encontraban más cerca, sentía como los músculos de las piernas se quejaban con calambres, pero no quería pararse, no podía. Se detuvo al ver un ser blanco delante de él, se echó un poco hacia atrás viendo que se movía, pero no pudo evitar ser herido en un brazo.

- "Mierda, son más rápidos de lo que parecen..." -pensaba Lea, que había logrado esquivarlos de nuevo y seguir corriendo.

Repentinamente notó una presencia a su espalda, se giró para ver quien era cuando recibió un sablazo en el hombro que lo lanzó contra el suelo, mientras notaba un fuerte dolor. Lo supo desde que golpeó contra el suelo... No podía más. Se sentía morir, sentía como si le hiciesen falta otros pulmones para poder respirar todo el aire que necesitaba. Notaba sus piernas palpitar, los músculos necesitaban tiempo para recuperarse de la larga carrera y parecía que no había tiempo de eso.

- Vaya, vaya... Parece que ya no puede correr más -dijo una voz masculina con un tono divertido.

Lea tosió, intentando recuperar como podía el aliento, pero no podía, parte del miedo lo tenía paralizado, sentía que a pesar de haber luchado había llegado a su fin, y sintió frustración por que había sido traicionado. Mientras apretaba los dientes con rabia, lágrimas empezaron a manar de sus ojos. Se estaba intentando levantar pero recibió una patada en el estómago que le hizo sentir aún más dolor en su cuerpo. Con la pierna aún en el estómago, la persona que había golpeado, lo giró y ahora se encontraba boca arriba. Abrió los ojos y vio encima de él la luna llena, brillante, ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo. El hombre que había a su lado empezó a reír, sin fuerzas apenas, Lea le miró, y vio un hombre de pelo rosado a media melena.

Marluxia le miraba sonriente, había descubierto algo interesante en el rostro de la persona a la que le habían ordenado cazar, lágrimas de rabia y frustración.

- Dime humano¿tienes miedo a morir? -preguntó apoyando la guadaña con el filo ensangrentado en el suelo. Los monstruos parecían querer acercarse a Lea- ¡Estaos quietos!

- ¿Qué eres...? -preguntó Lea con un susurro de voz viendo como los seres habían obedecido.

- Un incorpóreo. -contestó escuetamente Marluxia.

- ... ¿Por qué yo? -preguntó de nuevo Lea.

- Eres interesante. -dijo con media sonrisa Marluxia.

- ¿Por qué...¿Qué quieres conseguir? -preguntó de nuevo Lea.

- No seas tan preguntón -contestó Marluxia con una sonrisa irónica- No tiene sentido que lo sepas... Pero como soy generoso te diré algo... Organización XIII.

- ¿Organización... XIII? -dijo Lea perplejo.

- Alguien de allí está muy interesado en ti Lea... -dijo Marluxia.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi...? -dijo Lea con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Xemnas nos habló a todos de ti... Y alguien se interesó lo suficiente como para encargarme esto. -dijo Marluxia- Buenas noches.

El hombre de la túnica negra hizo un gesto con la mano y las sombras y los seres blancos empezaron a avanzar hacia Lea. Notó algo frío tocando su piel, eran aquellos seres, tan fríos como el hielo. Empezó a gritar, pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo que parase. Un grito de horror resonó por las calles, un grito de dolor terminó con todo... Envuelto de una luz brillante, un corazón abandonó su lugar original. Creando dos seres nuevos. Cambiando la existencia.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... Al menos ahora ya se encamina un poco a lo que en realidad trataba el fic... Se puede decir que el primer capítulo era solo introductorio... Era un preludio por el que, aunque no quisiesemos mucho, teníamos que pasar. Mmm por qué Marluxia? Porque... No sé, quizás así le daba más sentido a esa superioridad que siempre parece usar durante todo el CoM con Axel.**

**Ala no sé que más contestar... Así que paso a comentar los dos review:**

_Tenten-Montse, _**me alegra que te gustase y espero que este también :)**

_lucimanga, _**la asidua luci xD gracias a ti también por leerte mi fic. Sobre la profesión de Axel... No es que sea carnicero únicamente, hace muchos trabajos a tiempo parcial... Quería acabar expresándolo pero quizás no se nota demasiado por la intrusión de Xemnas. Con aquello quería demostrar el espíritu inquieto e indomable de Lea. **

**Y eso es todo por esta vez :), me he animado a subirlo porque tengo en mis manos el Final Mix+ (vamos del KHII) y claro ver a Axel me motiva... Si es que lo adoro - **

**Bye bye!!**

** Miruru Yaoi Kuroba  
**


	3. el nuevo objEtivo

**_Kai ga Hoshii_**: **Capítulo 3**

_El nuevo obj__**E**__tivo_

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y se incorporó en el césped en el que había yacido. Miró a los alrededores y comprobó como aún seguía cerca del pueblo... ¿Cómo se había movido?.¿Habría sido aquel hombre? ... ¿Cómo era aquel hombre? No lograba recordarlo. Tampoco entendía porque estaba vivo, además notaba como el flequillo ahora le rozaba los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser? Su pelo, hasta hacía escasos momentos no le rozaba los ojos. Aún se sentía nervioso y esa sensación no desapareció cuando se giró y comprobó como aquellos seres blancos parecían no haber desistido en su persecución.

Se levantó, respirando agitadamente, y se tambaleó hacia los lados. Se llevó una mano a la boca, calmando las ganas de vomitar que le habían sacudido de repente. Giró la cabeza y comprobó como se acercaban, así que se obligó a moverse. Se sentía fatal, como si de repente algo le faltase, y eso le hacía sentirse mareado. Le dolía... No sabía exactamente el qué... pero algo le dolía...

Y de repente notaba como si algo se estuviese marchando... Aquel sentimiento de miedo que había sido lo suficientemente grande como para hacerle perder la percepción de su alrededor, de repente cada vez se sentía más y más pequeño. Y no lo entendía. Pero tampoco se sentía con ganas de pararse a pensarlo, aquellos seres blancos tenían ganas de herirle.

Cuando ganó un poco de distancia se paró un momento, se secó el sudor frío que le recorría el rostro y se llevó de nuevo la mano a la boca. Se vio golpeado repentinamente por una de las piernas de aquellos bichos blancos, se golpeó contra una roca y sintió de nuevo como las fuerzas parecían dejarle de lado. Ahora estaba rodeado mientras intentaba respirar como podía. Vio como un ser blanco se preparaba y repentinamente se lanzaba hacia él. Se llevó la mano cerca de la cara, en un acto banal para protegerse, pero sorprendentemente el ser exclamó en lo que parecía ser un grito de dolor.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, poco a poco, temiendo ver lo que había pasado, y observó como en su mano había un extraño arma de forma circular, de color rojo y blanco, que era lo que había golpeado al ser. Otra cosa más que no comprendía, se mezclaba con lo que había pasado con ese hombre al que no recordaba, lo que había pasado con la gente del pueblo, lo que había tenido que esquivar hasta llegar a donde estaba. Y se preguntaba el motivo, se preguntaba el porqué y sentía impotencia. Rabia. Frustración. Tiró el chakram al suelo con fuerza y se clavó en él. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que aquello fuese una pesadilla. Gritó con ira, resonando por los silenciosos alrededores y repentinamente algo pareció desencadenarse a su alrededor.

Pero ya no sentía ganas de mirar, no le importaba. Era como si aquel grito se hubiese llevado la gran mayoría de sus emociones. Abrió los ojos verdes, ahora parecían que tenían menos vida que antes, y allí vio como a su alrededor aquellos seres blancos desaparecían, siendo consumidos por unas llamas. Se observó la mano durante unos segundos, volvió a mirar al frente, sin ganas, y la mano cayó con su peso muerto al suelo.

Ya ni le importaba los pasos que se escuchaban, se acercaban a él y allí, el hombre de pelo grisáceo y ojos dorados le observaba con una sonrisa. Otro para su propósito... A veces era necesario aquel tipo de sacrificios, si le quitaban el corazón a gente específica conseguirían incorpóreos fuertes que pudiesen luchar por su causa. Se paró a escasos metros de él, lo observó, ni siquiera se había movido para mirar quien había llegado, como si se hubiese resignado a lo que fuese. Pero las llamas seguían ardiendo a su alrededor, como la voluntad que sabía que tenía, aquella que ya había visto, aquella que quiso robar para sentir que, aunque existía pero no era, también tenía poder de decisión.

- Pobre Lea... No imaginé que fueses a acabar así -mintió Xemnas con una voz que intentaba imitar tristeza. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del incorpóreo de Lea, éste le devolvió la mirada vacía un segundo, al otro volvió a mirar al frente- Ahí escondiendo tus ojos tras el flequillo, como queriendo huir del exterior...

- ¿Qué me ha pasado...? -preguntó sin ganas el pelirrojo.

- Te han robado el corazón. Ahora eres un incorpóreo. Como yo -dijo Xemnas- No puedes sentir, ni querer... Pero tú, al igual que yo y los demás, recordamos como se sentían todos esos sentimientos.

- ¿Soy un monstruo...? Como esas cosas blancas... -murmuró el incorpóreo Lea

- Eres como ellos... Pero superior, ellos no eran poderosos, por eso perdieron su forma y apariencia. También su capacidad de hablar, y aunque son más inteligentes que los Sincorazón, no son más inteligentes que tú -dijo Xemnas- Pero eso se puede arreglar. Nosotros, estamos buscando la manera de recuperar nuestros corazones. Y la meta es Kingdom Hearts.

- ¿Nosotros? -preguntó mirándolo

- Organización XIII -respondió brevemente Xemnas- ¿Quieres formar parte de nosotros, Lea?

"**Te diré algo... Organización XIII ... Alguien se interesó lo suficiente como para encargarme esto"**

Durante un rato, el silencio se adueñó del lugar. Finalmente el que rompió el silencio fue Xemnas.

- ¿Qué me dices Lea? -preguntó nuevamente.

- De acuerdo. -dijo brevemente, cosa que hizo que Xemnas sonriese.

- Te buscaremos un nuevo nombre... Ya que has vuelto a nacer, ahora eres otro ser -dijo Xemnas- Mmm... A partir de ahora, te llamarás Axel.

...oOoOoOo...

No hacía demasiado tiempo que había ingresado en la llamada Organización XIII, pero Axel ya sabía con certeza que ninguno de los que había allí le caía bien. Aunque no era para menos. Sabía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaba cuando se unió a aquella organización de buscadores de corazones, se enfrentaba a un tiempo indefinido de ver enemigos por todas partes.

Quizás fueron las palabras de Xemnas, el día que le dio su nombre, lo que le convenció, pero no quería esconderse tras un flequillo, lamentándose por haber perdido su corazón, por ser incapaz de sentir de nuevo... Quería descubrir quién ordenó que lo convirtieran en lo que ahora era. Y cuando lo supiese, entonces lo mataría, con las llamas que le fascinaron. Lo calcinaría como hacía cuando tocaba deshacerse de los traidores de la organización... ¡No! Lo calcinaría con más ganas, con más odio, con más satisfacción personal.

Así que, para demostrar a todos que no se rendía, se había echado el pelo hacia atrás, dejando a la vista los ojos verdes que brillaban con espíritu. No le fue difícil acostumbrarse a usar los chakram, había estado practicando durante mucho tiempo, por ocio. No lo recordaba demasiado bien... y casi le parecía como algo lejano, algo que no era suyo propio. Pero recordaba bastante la noche que dejó de ser el humano Lea y se dividió en dos seres muy diferentes. Además se había acostumbrado rápidamente al uso de las llamas, como si formasen parte de su cuerpo.

Al poco tiempo de haber pasado a ser un incorpóreo, Xemnas le mandó su primer trabajo.

_- ¿Una misión? -preguntó Axel intrigado. Era lo primero que Xemnas le había pedido desde que llegó._

_- Sí, sé que te costó adaptarte... Después de que te recogiese te tiraste unos días durmiendo profundamente... -empezó Xemnas._

_- ¡Vale, corta! -dijo a disgusto Axel- No hace falta que me recuerdes algo que ya pasé. Ni que me lo estés reprochando._

_- Como te iba diciendo... -prosiguió Xemnas- Quiero que busques un Sincorazón y que lo elimines._

_- ¿Por qué habría de eliminar un Sincorazón? Normalmente son estúpidos y no muy fuertes. Y a veces los fuertes nos obedecen -dijo Axel algo desconcertado por la propuesta que el número uno de la organización le había pedido._

_- No es un Sincorazón cualquiera, es uno que nació en circunstancias especiales y como especial fue su incorpóreo también lo puede ser éste... Lo que quiero decir es que si saca alguna cualidad extraordinaria podría significar un problema -explicó Xemnas- Y no queremos más intrusiones. El elegido de la llave espada debe seguir liberando corazones. _

_- No entiendo lo de las circunstancias especiales -dijo Axel cruzado de brazos, sintiendo que no se lo estaba explicando todo._

_- Axel, te estoy pidiendo que encuentres y elimines a tu Sincorazón -contestó tajantemente Xemnas._

_Se quedó en silencio, mirando a Xemnas como si le hubiese hablado en un idioma desconocido para él. Al ver que no reaccionaba, Xemnas frunció ligeramente el ceño y seguidamente adoptó su expresión neutra de siempre._

_- Si no lo haces tú, enviaré a otro a hacerlo -dijo firmemente._

_- ¡Eh, eh! Yo no me había negado aún -dijo finalmente Axel- Lo haré yo._

_- De acuerdo, no falles -dijo Xemnas._

_- ¿Qué te piensas? No se me escapa nadie, ¿lo has memorizado? -dijo Axel con una pose superior._

_La oscuridad abrió un camino y Axel entró por él, desapareciendo de la vista de Xemnas, que se quedó unos segundos mirando al sitio y después volvió a sus cosas. Sin saber muy bien porqué llegó a unas ruinas desérticas, no sabía ni en qué mundo se encontraba pero el paisaje no le ayudaba a adivinarlo. Tampoco sabía muy bien porqué se había dirigido a aquel lugar, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que estar allí. _

_Caminó por el ruinoso sitio, y repentinamente vio como había un grupo de sombras reunidas, que deberían haber sido los causantes del estropicio del lugar. Cuando notaron su presencia estas salieron corriendo, todas menos una... Restaba quieta en el sitio en el que había estado todo el rato de pie, era de mayor tamaño que los demás demostrando que tenía más poder. Lo sabía, ese era su sincorazón... Lo podía sentir de algún modo que no alcanzaba a comprender. No tenía ningún rasgo suyo destacado, por no tener, no tenía ni forma humana. Pero lo sabía._

_Y allí lo tenía, delante de él, sin moverse un ápice, seguramente notando la diferencia de potenciales que había entre ambos. Se sentó en una roca que había enfrente de la sombra, y se lo quedó observando detenidamente, incluso éste había agachado la cabeza, como dándole a entender que él mandaba._

_- ¿Qué es esto? -dijo con agria ironía- Si parece una mascota y todo..._

_No entendía muy bien los motivos, pero sentía que aquello estaba mal, era como si se estuviese repitiendo. Pero sabía bien que si no lo hacía él, Xemnas enviaría a cualquiera a hacer aquel trabajo y aquello le fastidiaba más. Entonces sería como si se repitiese exactamente igual. Si alguien tenía que acabar con una parte de él, prefería ser él mismo quien lo hiciese._

_Concentró su fuerza y en su mano apareció uno de sus dos chakram, y se quedó durante otro rato en silencio, sin moverse, mirando a su sombra._

_- ¿Sabes? Es irónico, pero así hemos terminado... Divididos, sin poder sentir y encima teniendo que deshacerme de ti... -dijo a media voz, no sabía si le estaba entendiendo, pero le daba igual. Aquello era casi más por él, que por su sincorazón.- Menudo juego macabro en el que nos han metido... Lo siento._

_Cerró los ojos a la vez que con su chakram hería mortalmente al sincorazón. Había eliminado a unos cuantos con anterioridad, pero no eran ese. No era él. La sombra yacía ahora en el suelo, Axel respiraba un poco agitadamente, un mechón del flequillo había vuelto a su posición original. Bajó la cabeza, viendo como la sombra se resistía a desaparecer... igual que había hecho él en su momento... igual que él pensaba... Dirigió bruscamente la mano hacia el sincorazón y este empezó a arder con violencia, mientras su otra mano estaba apretada, y sus dientes chirriaban de la fuerza con la que los estaba apretando. _

_- ¡Te encontraré! Y cuando lo haga juro que te haré pagar por lo que me estás haciendo -gritó Axel iracundo, haciendo que las llamas ardiesen con más fuerza sin ni siquiera proponérselo_

Haber matado a su sincorazón, supuso un gran golpe para él. No le acababa de encontrar la lógica, pero era así. Y eso le hacía sentir dolor, en aquel sitio donde debería haber estado su corazón. Así que, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, Axel empezó a dejar la base para marcharse a algún sitio que desconocían. Finalmente Xemnas tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto, bajo la insistencia de Larxene.

- Axel, últimamente tus compañeros y yo mismo hemos observado que pasas más tiempo fuera que dentro... -dijo Xemnas- Sospechan que intentas traicionarnos.

- ¿Qué pasa?.¿Ahora ni puedo ir a matar sincorazón? -preguntó a disgusto Axel- Eso es lo que hago. Salgo a mundos y lucho contra ellos, aunque no consiga demasiado.

- Eso es normal, tus chakram no tienen el poder de la llave espada. No puedes más que luchar indefinidamente con ellos hasta que uno de los dos bandos se canse -dijo Xemnas- ¿Qué sacas en todo esto?

- Lo que saque o deje de sacar no es vuestro asunto... -dijo de brazos cruzados Axel, pero viendo la mirada amenazante de Xemnas añadió- Solo quiero hacerme más fuerte, ¿lo has memorizado?

- De acuerdo, pero no hagas sobreesfuerzos. Aunque no tengamos corazón, podemos cansarnos igualmente, y podemos agotarnos... Tengo la impresión, por tu apariencia, que hace días que no duermes -dijo Xemnas de nuevo.

- ¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa mi estado? -dijo mosqueado Axel. Aquello parecía un maldito interrogatorio y sería él quien tendría que estar haciendo las preguntas.

- No es que me importe tu estado. Pero eres un miembro de la organización y eres una pieza fundamental en todo el proceso para conseguir nuestro objetivo -dijo Xemnas fríamente.

- Lo que quiera... -dijo Axel abriendo un portal de oscuridad y entrando por él.

Así iba pasando los días, luchaba y luchaba. Intentaba mantener la mente lo suficientemente alejada de los pensamientos que lo machacaban mentalmente. Xemnas tenía razón, hacía unos días que se sentía agotado... Pero es que no era de extrañar, no había dormido, no había descansado ni un rato... Había intentado dejar con vida la mayoría de los sincorazones con los que luchaba. Sabía que si él los mataba y estos habían conseguido arrebatar algún corazón, entonces ese corazón moriría con el sincorazón.

Era por aquello que el elegido de la llave espada era tan importante. Porque ese arma tenía el poder de liberar a los corazones antes de derrotar a las sombras. Así aquellos corazones no se perdían, eran salvados. O eso es lo que tenía en mente el elegido de la llave espada... Sora.

Ambos bandos acabaron cansándose. Los sincorazones, aunque sin inteligencia destacada, después del rato que llevaban luchando, habían comprendido que no podían hacer nada contra Axel, a pesar que eran muchos más que él. Axel se sentía demasiado cansado como para seguir buscando pelea. Xemnas había acabado teniendo razón, aquello le pasaría factura... y había decidido que aquel era el momento idóneo para hacerlo.

Saïx estaba en silencio mirando al número uno de la organización, esperando algo más en la historia que le había contado Xemnas, pero nada había sido añadido. El fin de la historia había llegado más pronto de lo que hubiese imaginado.

- Si se agota hasta el punto de ser un estorbo, entonces no nos habrá servido para nada haberlo convertido en un incorpóreo... -dijo Saïx a media voz.

- Lo sé... Pero mató a su sincorazón, parece que eso le afectó -dijo Xemnas- Piensa que no es como nosotros. Él no está aquí por un error propio.

El silencio se abrió de nuevo en la sala, y fue justo a tiempo, ya que un portal oscuro se abrió y allí apareció Axel. Iba a paso lento, intentando poner sobre seguro la fuerza que debía hacer para mantenerse en pie. Lleno de magulladuras y rasguños, el juego de la lucha no lo había dejado impune. Pasaba por el lado de Saïx cuando las fuerzas le fallaron, el hombre de pelo azul puso un brazo delante de Axel, parando la caída de este.

- Déjame... sé caminar solo. -dijo molesto Axel, apartando el brazo de Saïx.

- Si ya lo veo... estabas caminando muy bien en dirección al suelo -dijo Saïx tranquilamente.

- ¡Hacia donde camine no es tu jodido problema! -espetó Axel.

Axel prosiguió con su camino. Terriblemente agotado, se enfurecía por el falso compañerismo que intentaban mostrar. Él lo sabía... uno de ellos fue... Y no se lo perdonaría. No hasta que hubiese quemado el último lugar de su cuerpo de incorpóreo. Y a pesar que normalmente intentaba hacerse el simpático e intentaba pasar lo mejor que podía con ellos, no podía negar el rencor que sentía hacia ellos. Ya que aún no podía odiar a alguien en concreto.

Xemnas y Saïx permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que Axel se hubo alejado un poco. Entonces Saïx volvió a hablar.

- No es muy educado a veces. -dijo tranquilamente.

- Mientras haga un buen trabajo eso da igual. -comentó Xemnas. Un ruido sordo se escuchó más allá de donde estaban ambos.- Anda, llévale a su habitación, si mi intuición no falla acaba de caer inconsciente.

- Este chico no hace más que molestar... Espero que acabe madurando un poco y que sea pronto -dijo Saïx.

A los pocos días, Axel dejó de salir a cazar sincorazones; había tenido suficiente. Además aquello le había hecho parecer inmaduro. Lo sabía, les había escuchado murmurándolo por lo bajo. No quería darles ese placer, así que dejó las irresponsabilidades y se convirtió en un fiel miembro de la organización. Así no dudarían de él y así podría investigar con más facilidad. Resultó que aquello surtía efecto, dejaron de haber habladurías de él.

Llegó a otra sala, miró alrededor y comprobó como no había nadie. Frunció el ceño y continuó con su búsqueda hasta que en una sala encontró a Saïx. No era quien buscaba pero bueno... Al fin y al cabo podría preguntarle.

- Saïx, ¿sabes dónde está Xemnas? -dijo Axel

- Ha ido a buscar al que será el último miembro de nuestra organización -dijo Saïx.

* * *

**¡Hooolas!**

**El tercer capítulo (de cuatro) de este Fanfic. Por fin ya está Axel como tal. Es un poco transitorio este capítulo, pero bueno espero que os haya gustado. No sé mucho más que comentar... Ah sí, cuando Axel recuerda las palabras de Marluxia, en realidad los puntos suspensivos justo después de organización XIII van entre corchetes, indicando que hay trozo de texto omitido (pues recuerda trozos) pero fanfiction se los come... así que no podía ponerlos -.-U El siguiente capítulo, a parte de ser el último, es unos de mis favoritos n.n Así que espero que me sigáis hasta el final. Paso a comentar reviews.**

_Mikael Mudou, _**gracias por leer mi fic! Me alegro que mi redacción te resultase fácil de leer n.n Ya puse que lo de Marluxia no lo puse del todo convencida. La verdad es que tampoco tendría que ser por orden de entrar... Pero tiene todas las papeletas. La verdad es que lo puse porque en el Chain of Memories encontré que estaban un poco picados este par y me pareció un buen motivo relacionarlo con algo. ¿Tan horrible te parece que aparezca Marluxia? Que yo muevo un poco las letras y se convierte en otro fácilmente :P XD De verdad que muchas gracias por los review n.n**

_Nebyura, _**gracias por leer mi fic n.n Me alegra que te interese y aquí tienes otro capítulo más. Espero ver otro review tuyo en el siguiente.**

_Taniuskey, _**oh me alegra que mi fic se adelantase en tu laaaarga lista de cosas por hacer ò.ó Gracias por tu comentario sobre mi fic, ya sabes que tu opinión sobre lo que escribo me importa mucho ù.ú que eres ya mi BetaReader oficial ù.ú xD Lo del cómic jajajaja algún día se continuará XDDDDDD ains... Siempre suelen pasar estas cosas xD Ahora es cuando ya no dejarás más reviews pues ya has leído todo lo que queda xD tramposillaaaaa XD pa eso me dijiste lo de hacer el comiiiiic xP jajaja**

_Samantha Uchiha, _**yo a Marluxia le pillé mania también xD El caso es que el CoM no lo jugué sino que lo leí, y sin saber como era Axel físicamente fue un: Este tío me mola!! y claro como Marly "puteaba" un poco a Axel (vale que él también lo hacía, pero a Axel se le perdona :P XD) pues me quedé algo ¬¬... Me alegra que te guste y gracias tb por ponerlo en alerta. Espero que te guste este capítulo también.**

**Eso es todo por esta vez, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que será el último**

**Bye byeee**

**Miruru.**


	4. aLguien importante

**Kai ga Hoshii**

Capítulo 4

_a__**L**__guien importante_

- ¿El último miembro? -preguntó Axel intrigado.

- Hace poco el elegido de la llave espada sacrificó su corazón para rescatar a una de las siete princesas -dijo Saïx.

- Entonces... ¿Nuestro plan ha fracasado? -dijo Axel, sintiendo inquietud.

- Por algo que desconocemos el corazón de Sora regresó a él gracias a Kairi y pudo volver a ser él mismo... -dijo Saïx.

¿Por qué? ... Era lo que cruzaba su mente. No podía comprenderlo. ¿Porqué siempre era el privilegiado? Podía liberar corazones, podía incluso superar lo que él nunca pudo superar. Él nunca pudo volver a ser humano, siguió como hasta ahora... Sin sentir nada más que dolor, el vacío, la pérdida... A algunos miembros de la organización XIII no les importaba, pero querían volver a ser humanos.

- Su incorpóreo sigue existiendo -dijo Saïx llamando la atención de Axel- Xemnas lo ha ido a buscar. Deben estar al llegar.

No tenía ganas de verlo. Sabía que él no podía haber planeado lo que le ocurrió, pero sentía el recuerdo de los celos. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en la organización, solo había logrado descartar a un miembro de la lista de sospechosos... Y ese era Demyx. Demasiado tontorrón como para haber planeado algo así. Además según tenía entendido entró poco antes que él, no sabía en que circunstancias. Empezó a caminar para salir de la sala, de repente entró alguien por la otra puerta, se giró brevemente cuando escuchó que mentaba su nombre.

- Axel -llamó autoritariamente la voz de Xemnas- ¿No vas a recibir al nuevo miembro? Es fundamental su presencia... Porque al igual que su humano... Él es escogido por la llave espada.

- Creo que paso... -dijo Axel.

- ¡Axel...! -llamó de nuevo Xemnas.

- Está bien, está bien... -dijo Axel girándose y empezando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Xemnas.

Cuando salió al pasillo, comprobó como un joven muchacho de cabellos rubios miraba a la nada con unos profundos y hermosos ojos azules. Éste levantó la vista cuando escuchó que alguien había entrado y se quedó mirando a Axel con cierta desconfianza. El pelirrojo se sintió incómodo, miró atrás y vio como Xemnas no lo había acompañado...

- Maldito viejo... -murmuró a regañadientes y con los ojos entrecerrados Axel. Seguidamente pegó un leve suspiro y se acercó hasta el chaval- ¡Hola!.¿Así que tú eres el nuevo eh? -silencio- Ehm... Por si no te lo dijeron, nos hacemos llamar Organización XIII, ¿lo has memorizado? -silencio de nuevo. Axel miró hacia un lado, algo tenso y murmuró para sí mismo- ... Bien... Supongo que sí... -retomó su tono normal y volvió a mirar al muchacho- Bueno, y mi nombre es Axel, ¿lo has memo--?

- Déjate de estupideces -contestó el muchacho cortando a Axel.

- ¿Eh? -dijo Axel que se había quedado a cuadros por la repentina interrupción del rubio.

- He dicho que dejes esas tonterías... -repitió.

- Para tener esa cara de angelito eres un poco maleducado... -dijo Axel con los ojos entrecerrados y cruzado de brazos.

- Lo has hecho dos veces en nada de tiempo... -dijo mirando hacia otro lado momentáneamente y luego fijando la vista en Axel- Hablas conmigo como si yo no fuera a escucharte y todo lo que me dices no lo tomase en serio. No se me va a olvidar. El nombre es Axel, ¿lo ves? Yo me llamo Roxas.

Axel se había quedado anonadado escuchando lo que el nuevo tenía que reprocharle sobre su manera de hablar. Pero la verdad es que no se lo había esperado, así que no pudo evitarlo, se llevó una mano a la cara y empezó a reírse como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Roxas se puso de morros. No entendía a cuento de qué, pero ahora el pelirrojo se estaba riendo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? -dijo Roxas

- N-nada... jajaja... -intentaba calmarse Axel- Eres un chico interesante.

- Y tú uno muy raro... -dijo Roxas con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Axeeeeel... Axeeeeeel... -gritaba una voz femenina que cada vez se acercaba más hacia donde estaban.

- Bueno Roxas, encantado de conocerte -dijo Axel y seguidamente empezó a caminar- Y ahora me voy antes que Larxene me encuentre...

Estaba en su proceso de huida cuando de repente se topó de frente con una chica rubia, maldijo por dentro pensando en que la ruta de huida había sido la equivocada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Axel? -preguntó Larxene.

- Nada, ¿por qué habría de ocurrir algo? -preguntó desconcertado Axel.

- He oído que alguien estaba riendo -dijo Larxene con una ceja alzada, interrogante.

- Ah sí. He sido yo -dijo Axel- El nuevo, que tiene mucho ingenio. ¿Acaso no puedo reírme?

- Es solo que me parece extraño Axel... -dijo Larxene cruzada de brazos- No te has reído ninguna vez desde que llegaste y ahora el nuevo lo logra a la primera...

- Yo elijo con quien me río... Es así de simple, Larxene -dijo Axel ligeramente enfadado.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos, seriamente, Roxas les miraba curioso, pensando qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente Larxene dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Odiaba el comportamiento altivo de Axel en ocasiones, pero en aquel momento ella tenía la sartén por el mango... Y lo iba a utilizar. Iba a humillarlo delante del nuevo, ESE que lo había hecho reír.

- Vaya Axel... No tienes que ser tan grosero, y menos con una dama -dijo Larxene con un tono superior- Porque ahora mucho reír... Pero no hacías lo mismo hace dos noches, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Axel se abrieron denotando sorpresa, la sonrisa de Larxene se acentuó, con malicia. Roxas observaba con curiosidad como la expresión de Axel había cambiado, pasando de seguridad a una sorpresa insegura.

- Te oí Axel... Gritabas con miedo, pidiendo que no hicieran estupideces... ¿Con quién hablabas Axel? ¿Quién te traicionó?

Roxas observó con sorpresa el gesto descompuesto de Axel, incluso parecía que había palidecido un poco. Temblaba ligeramente, no sabía si con rabia, o con temor. Quizás un poco de ambas cosas. Larxene rió breve pero fuertemente.

- Pobre Axel... Mírate. Estás temblando... -dijo Larxene acercando su mano a Axel y tocando la mejilla de éste.

- ¡No me toques! -dijo Axel apartando la mano con un brusco golpe y mirándola con unos ojos fulminantes.

- Huuh... El pobre Axel pierde los estribos cuando se trata el tema de su...

La frase de Larxene fue interrumpida cuando Axel se abalanzó sobre ella con ira, la arrinconó contra la pared, y le puso el brazo en la garganta, presionando para no dejarla huir.

- Una palabra más y te juro que te mato aquí mismo. -dijo Axel que había perdido la calma definitivamente- ¿Tú lo sabes, verdad?.¿Quién fue?

- Aunque lo supiera, no podría decírtelo. -dijo Larxene sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, a pesar de su condición desfavorable- Quién sabe si lo sé...

Se retiró de la mujer unos pasos, justo a tiempo para esquivar el filo con el que le había atacado. Por lo menos había salido de allí únicamente con un rasguño, Larxene limpió el filo y lo volvió a mirar juguetonamente.

- Axel... -empezó y seguidamente bajó el tono para que Roxas no pudiera oírlo- Eres débil. Aún lo eres. Creo que nos intentas hacer creer que lo has superado... Pero yo creo que no. Sigues siendo igual de patético que antes.

Axel se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido con ira, su puño apretado temblaba con rabia y sus dientes estaban apretados fuertemente. Repentinamente estiró uno de sus brazos e hizo aparecer un chakram en él. Roxas no sabía de qué estaban hablando pero lo comprendió, aquella mujer había provocado al pelirrojo. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para adivinarlo.

- ¡Te mato! -gritó Axel que se dirigía hacia ella con más rapidez que antes.

- ¡AXEL!.¡NO! -gritó Roxas corriendo para detener al pelirrojo.

No debía dejarle hacer lo que pretendía. Sabía lo que podía pasar. Hacer cosas así en momentos de ira no traía más que arrepentimientos. Roxas veía con frustración como no iba a llegar a tiempo, pero aún así no se iba a rendir, debía detenerlo antes que la cosa fuese a mayores. De repente se detuvo y observó con sorpresa como Axel había sido detenido por Xemnas. El hombre le agarraba por la muñeca que empuñaba el arma y le miraba quietamente.

- Suéltame... -dijo Axel con un repentino y extraño tono calmado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Xemnas firmemente- No puedes matar a tus compañeros porque se te antoje.

Axel intentó soltarse a la fuerza del agarre de Xemnas, pero este tenía más fuerza. El sabor de la frustración, que ya conocía, lo sentía por toda la boca, bajando por su garganta... Haciendo mucho esfuerzo logró bruscamente librarse del agarre, pero sin querer el chakram se le resbaló, cayendo al suelo con gran estruendo.

- ¡Vosotros tenéis la culpa! -gritó Axel encarando a Xemnas seguidamente caminó unos pasos en dirección opuesta a Larxene y él. Roxas observó como parecía mirar a la nada y una sonrisa maniática se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que con calmada voz murmuró- Esto no quedará así...

Desapareció de la vista de todos y Roxas aún miraba con cierta congoja hacia donde escasos minutos antes había estado el pelirrojo. Xemnas se acercó y se sobresaltó un poco cuando le dio una palmada en la espalda, haciéndole volver a la realidad.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que ver este espectáculo... -dijo Xemnas- Axel es indomable como las llamas que domina. Tiene prontos así.

- Axel es imbécil a veces -dijo Larxene llevándose la mano al cuello que estaba rojizo.

- No deberías ir buscándole las cosquillas Larxene -dijo Xemnas seriamente- O la próxima vez no te vendré a salvar el culo.

- Aaah... Xemnas-sama es cruel -dijo Larxene con fingida ofensa y marchándose del lugar.

Al día siguiente, después de la presentación de Roxas a los demás miembros, Axel, inclinado, pidió perdón por sus actos del día anterior, tanto a Larxene como a Xemnas. Justificó que el nerviosismo por el posible fracaso de la misión le había hecho perder los nervios y que aquello no se volvería a repetir. A pesar que para los demás parecía haberle quedado lo suficientemente claro que Axel se arrepentía, Roxas comprendió que no era así. Vio su rostro... Vio la rabia que le reconcomía por estar disculpándose por aquello.

Cuando terminó la reunión, los miembros fueron disgregados, cada uno podía ir donde quisiera. Roxas empezó a caminar pensando en lo que había acontecido durante aquella reunión cuando tropezó con alguien, levantó la cabeza y vio a Axel. Se apartó y continuó caminando.

- Hey chaval eso ha sido muy maleducado -dijo Axel siguiéndolo algo enfurruñado.

- ... Lo siento -dijo Roxas brevemente.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer, Roxas? -dijo Axel finalmente y al ver la mirada curiosa del otro añadió- Solo quiero que te integres rápidamente en este grupo. Así si tienes un problema puedes venir a contárselo a mamá...

- No seas estúpido... -dijo Roxas con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Jaja, bueno ¿qué me dices? -dijo Axel- Puedo enseñarte un buen lugar donde venden unos helados que no están nada mal. ¿Te apuntas? -después de un rato de duda, finalmente Roxas afirmó levemente con la cabeza, Axel sonrió- Bien. ¡Vamos pues, compañero!

Curiosamente Axel le llevó a Twillight Town. El lugar donde Roxas había aparecido como incorpóreo, donde había vivido cosas, donde le había sido dado su nombre... Sentía algo extraño, o quizás recordaba ese sentimiento y lo imaginaba tener. La heladería resultó ser pequeña, pero tenían lo que buscaba.

- Tomaré un Helado de sal marina -dijo Roxas en cuanto llegó, cosa que sorprendió a Axel.

- Uah, lo tenías ya decidido, ¿eh? -dijo Axel- Bueno tomaré uno de lo mismo

Axel le guió hasta la torre del reloj y lo sorprendió cuando descubrió un camino secreto por el que poder subir hasta lo más alto de la torre. Se observaba un genial atardecer, Axel se sentó tranquilamente, como si ya hubiese hecho aquello en más de una ocasión. Roxas se acercó con cuidado al borde y se sentó.

- Se ve un genial atardecer desde aquí -dijo Axel con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Parece que te gusta este sitio -dijo Roxas.

- Sí... Me trae algunos recuerdos. -dijo nostálgicamente Axel y seguidamente comió un poco de su helado- Agh salado...

- Nee, ¿por qué crees que nos hacen vestir de negro a todos? -preguntó Roxas.

- Parece que no pega vestir de otro color, ¿verdad? -dijo después de media carcajada Axel- Los demás colores inspiran sentimientos diversos: Alegría, amor... Y vestir con sentimientos a alguien que carece de ellos... Es raro, ¿no es así?

El silencio se abrió durante un rato. Roxas se acabó por decidir. ¿No había dicho Axel que quería que se sintiese más integrado? Pues ahora que afrontase las consecuencias de sus palabras.

- Axel... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Roxas, mirando la ciudad, Axel hizo un murmullo afirmativo- ¿Qué te ha pasado con la organización?

- ¿A qué viene la pregunta? -cuestionó Axel

- El otro día... aquella pelea... Tu dijiste que era culpa de ellos... Y hoy... Puede que los demás no lo hayan visto, pero yo he visto que tus palabras no eran sinceras -dijo Roxas.

- Vaya... quizás no disimulé todo lo bien que podía. -dijo Axel- ... ¿Por qué te interesa?

- Somos compañeros, ¿no? -dijo Roxas seriamente- Los compañeros están para apoyarse.

- ¿Compañeros, eh? -dijo Axel con media sonrisa, después de unos segundos sorprendido- Está bien. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

La historia de Axel dejó sorprendido a Roxas, no sabía que había alguien como él en la organización. Forzado a ser incorpóreo por el ansia del objetivo de la organización, el capricho de un incorpóreo. Axel no titubeó en su historia. Contó los detalles que recordaba, omitió los que había olvidado. Y así, poco a poco, la discusión que presenció el día de su llegada, tomaba sentido para él.

- ¿Por qué te uniste a ellos Axel? -preguntó en un silencio Roxas.

- ¿Por qué...? Porque sentía ira hacia ellos, y la sigo sintiendo... Más que recuperar mi corazón, lo que ahora me importa es descubrir quien de ellos fue, y entonces matarlo -dijo Axel seriamente, mirando la ciudad que empezaba a oscurecerse.

- ¿Crees que si lo logras serás feliz entonces? -volvió a preguntar Roxas.

- No hagas preguntas tontas, Roxas -dijo Axel con media sonrisa- No tengo corazón, ¿recuerdas? Pero creo que lograré quitarme un peso de encima si algún día lo logro... Haré lo que sea, hasta convivir con mi enemigo... Bueno, es tarde, deberíamos ir regresando.

Axel se levantó, se expulsó el polvo de la ropa y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que conducía a las escaleras para descender.

- ¡Axel! -detuvo Roxas- ¿Si hubiese sido yo... También me matarías?

El pelirrojo se detuvo, de espaldas a Roxas, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se giró y le miró amablemente.

- No digas tonterías Roxas. Ahora eres tú el que estás diciendo estupideces -dijo Axel- Y ahora volvamos.

Roxas se quedó mirando en silencio la espalda de aquel que dominaba el fuego... Preguntándose, cual había sido la contestación que le había hecho a su última pregunta. Sin saber hasta que punto llegaba la ambición de aquel al que el alma, a pesar de no tener corazón, le seguía ardiendo con fiereza.

_De aquel incorpóreo al que llamaron Axel_

* * *

**Se terminó. Este es el final de Kai ga Hoshii. Si me preguntasen porqué es este mi capítulo preferido, no sabría contestar porque. Simplemente entre la mezcla de todo lo que pasa me gusta mucho. No sabría mucho más que comentar. Ah sí, si os habéis fijado todos los títulos tenían una letra en mayúsculas y negrita, juntando la de cada capítulo sale AXEL. Quería hacerlo así, no sé porqué, pero me gustó la idea. ¿Qué más? Taniuskey está haciendo (o se intenta hacer) la versión en cómic de este fanfic. Por el momento solo hay un par de ilustraciones, una vieja y una bastante más nueva, pero todas las novedades las podréis ir viendo en http:\\kaigahoshii. deviantart punto com  
**

**También decir que hay un email al que podéis enviar cosas sobre el fanfic, lo que sea kaigahoshii arroba hotmail punto com  
**

**Comentar los reviews recibidos desde la última actualización:**

_Samantha Uchiha_, **Seh lo de que Axel mola es vox populí xD jajaja Vendetta!! XDDDD A for Vendetta :D xDDDDDDD jaja a mi Saïx tb me da algo de rabia pero a quien más rabia le tengo es a Zorrxene (más conocida como Larxene) Espero que te gustase el capi n.n**

_Ero-izumi,_ **I know, I know u.ú**

**Gracias a los que dejaron review alguna vez en este fanfic, a los que lo agregaron a la lista de alertas o lo pusieron en sus favoritos. Esta autora lo agradece desde lo más profundo de su corazón.**

**Muchos besos a todos.**

**Espero veros en mi próximo fic de Kingdom Hearts: El beso de Iscariote.**

**Bai bai!**

**Miruru.**


End file.
